


A Night On The Town

by restlessMonster (Thesemar)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesemar/pseuds/restlessMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which uu and Dirk walk home from a dance club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night On The Town

_I wanna just dance_  
But he took me home instead  
He tore my clothes right off  
He ate my heart  
And then he ate r bb 

 

"Was the dance too hot for you?" He said with a sneer, reaching for my free hand. I pulled away, already blushing furiously.

"YOu FILTHY WH-WHORE." I stuttered.

"KEEP THAT SHIT TO YOuRSELF. WE'RE IN FuCKING PuBLIC YOu DICKWHIP." I couldn't believe he would do this. There were _people_ around. I just wanted a nice evening out on the town.

My bulge raged against the confines of my trousers. I concealed it as best I could, my hand buried deep in my pocket. And he kept looking at me with that half smile on his face.

"YOu KNOW I DON'T SLOW DANCE. THERE IS NO HEART THAT BEATS INSIDE YOuR COLD. BRAZEN. BREAST." He moved with that lightning speed of his, and the hand which had previously veiled my seething bulge was pressed tight to his chest.

"You can feel my heart beating, and it beats only for you." Blood rushed to my heads. I tried to pull away, but Dirk held me in his iron grip.

"YOu CAN'T... NOT... IN..." My words fell short as his other hand snaked around my waist, a sensual python, crushing my resistance. His eyes glowed behind the pointed sunglasses, pointless in the dark space between the streetlights. Where uS TWO LOVERS LEANED INTO A KISS.

There was no blood in my heart. It was all in his smile and the rampaging bulge between my legs. BETWEEN OuR LEGS. MY LOVE SNAKE WAS WRITHING WITH uNDENIABLE VIGOR.

He pulled back and said, "I can feel your longing, your pulsing love for me."

"SHuT uP." I managed to get out, but he had clearly taken the upperhand at this point. My words fumbled in my mouth, wrapped in his embrace.

"I just want you to know something I haven't had a chance to say." He looked deep into my eyes and the breeze played with his hair.

"I love you."

My eyes flew wide, surprise gripping me by the ecstacy and pulling savagely.

"uuuuRNNGGG." I cum hard, my arms wrapped tightly around him. He runs the fingers of his right hand through my hair as I orgasm against him, my bucking hips held close to him by his other hand. I try to keep quiet, pressing my moaning lips into his neck. 

As it subsided, he whispered into my ear, "You musn't say a thing, my love. I will carry your weary body home." He sweeped me gently off the ground, turning to pad the couple blocks beneath the autumn-graced trees.

I gripped his sleeve. It was SO FILTHY. FuCKING OBSCENE. I came again, my pants growing darker beneath his BLOODY LOVING GAZE.

He smiled sweetly as we stepped across the threshold into our house. I clenched tightly to him when I saw that he had spread rose petals on the floor.

"YOu'RE A SICK FuCK."

He gently closed the door with one foot, and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
